In typical flow cytometry sampling systems, microplate well-depth variation, mechanical inaccuracies within the sampling system, including assembly tolerance stack up and surface flatness variations, may affect repeatability and consistency of sample collection. In particular, these issues may cause the sample probe of the system to make contact with the bottom or other surface of a sample well, which may be undesirable. Contacting the sample well surface during sampling can restrict fluid uptake. Yet, it is typically desirable to sample very close to the bottom of a well. Further, user-dependent calibration of the system can lead to inconsistency in operation of the system.
Unless the context clearly requires otherwise, throughout the description and the claims, the words ‘comprise’, ‘comprising’, and the like are to be construed in an inclusive sense as opposed to an exclusive or exhaustive sense; that is to say, in the sense of “including, but not limited to”. Words using the singular or plural number also include the plural and singular number, respectively.
The description of embodiments of the disclosure/examples is not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the disclosure to the precise form disclosed. While the specific embodiments of, and examples for, the disclosure are described herein for illustrative purposes, various equivalent modifications are possible within the scope of the disclosure, as those skilled in the relevant art will recognize.
All embodiments of any aspect of the invention can be used in combination, unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.